


July 16, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Maybe later!'' Amos muttered with wide eyes.





	July 16, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Maybe later!'' Amos muttered with wide eyes when he considered revealing his inability to gather crowds for Unity to control when the latter stirred within the revival tent in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
